Rin's Side: Satisfy Me
by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude
Summary: Len's life is perfect: he has all the girls he could ever want, eating out of the palm of his hand. But when he begins to have feelings for his adopted sister, will those other girls triumph over his only chance at love? RinxLen, borderline incest!
1. Chapter 1

Heyy!:D WE'RE BACK IN ACTION :D! I'm doing this story with BigMouth12349! LOL here's Rin's version chappie!XD

Disclaimer: :3 If we own Vocaloid heh heh :D we'll steal Len! Lol XD jk.

this is BigMouth 12349 version: http:/(no space)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(no space)/s/6681045/1/Satisfy_Me

* * *

I woke screaming, again another nightmare. This time it was when I was only a little girl. I saw my older brother kill himself. He was in love with his girlfriend, but she dumped him because she didn't love him and only used him. She didn't deserve him. I was only 4 when he killed himself; I was in denial. I kept asking Mommy why he was sleeping. All she did was cry so did Daddy. The day of his funeral his blue hair was in place.

I walked towards Len's room and knocked. I wait five minutes, and then opened the door slightly. I walked towards his bed.

"Len?" I whispered in a quiet voice.

I pulled off the comforters and nothing was there. His pillows were arranged in a matter of a person sleeping. I pouted, where can he be? I went downstairs and sat on a waiting for him in the dark. I pulled my orange printed short shorts a little lower so they won't be climbing up more. I heard a creaking from the door like someone was sneaking in. I saw the figure with a ponytail, trying not to wake up Mommy and Daddy. Even, though their not here. They were on a business trip overseas for a while. I don't think he even cares if they were here and snuck out. He probably would've gotten in trouble with them!

I swiftly on the lamp, and it was Len! He jumped and turned around where I was. He gave a relaxed sigh.

"Jeez, Rin! You scared me!" he said surprised.

I pouted at him. He looks like he got caught with something. There's something different about Len.

"You scared me! Where were you, Len? I went into your room and you weren't there!" I softly yelled glancing at the floor.

I felt tears stinging my eyes. There has to be something he's hiding from me! I glanced back to his face. He's features seem to soften. His beautiful aqua eyes seem to melt in mine.

"Another nightmare?" He asked.

It wasn't my fault I have nightmares every night! It's just…I miss him, so much. I frowned and went back looking at the floor. I crossed my arms over my flat chest. I hate it when Len is right.

"Maybe…" I mumbled.

Len walked to where I was sitting and sat next to me putting an arm around me. It's also weird how we almost looked exactly alike but he's adopted. I sighed and tried to look tough. I'm not some little girl! I felt a cold chill and shivered.

"So, where were you?" I leaned against him.

He slipped off his hoodie that he was wearing and put on me. The reason why I had put shorts nearly winter because nothing else was clean yet.I wrinkled my nose without him noticing. He smelt funny, not like he's usually banana and cream smell.

"Just out walking. I couldn't sleep." He told me on a monotone.

I had a feeling he was lying but I decided not to push it. I glanced up at him; he looked like he was in deep thought. I curled up against him, trying to get warmer. He snapped out of his small trance of thought.

"So, what was the dream about?"

I closed my eyes pushing back my tears of my earlier nightmare. None of us (meaning Daddy, Mommy, and me) were ready to tell Len of the death of my lovely brother Kaito.

"Oh, just the normal, you know. Being chased by something big and scary." I lied.

We stayed quiet for a few seconds. Until, Len broke the ice.

"Well, do you want to make some hot chocolate?"

I nodded with happiness. I love hot chocolate! It's so warm and creamy. It usually helps me feel better that and oranges. Len picked me up like a bride. I pouted; I hated it when he does this.

"Heeyyy! I can walk, you know!" I whined.

"Yes, but that wouldn't be nearly as fun, now would it?" he smirked.

He set me down on a chair near the kitchen table. He went towards the stove and got all the materials. He got the water to get warm. I started to hum to myself and laid my head against the table, patiently waiting. I felt sleepy.

"You aren't going to fall asleep, are you?"

He turned around and winked at me. I felt my cheeks turn pink. I stuck my tongue at him.

"No!" I said in a childish smirk.

He laughed at my behavior and sat down wait for the water to heat up. Things got really quiet, I wonder what he's thinking of.

"Hey, Len?" I said in a quiet voice, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, Rin?"

"Can you tutor me in Megurine-sensei's class?" I asked sheepishly.

Since he has an A, I hoped he would help me. He frowned unexpectedly.

"What? Why?" He asked me.

I shared his confusion.

"Because you're getting an A!" I explained.

"Um, maybe. I don't know."

I guess I cut him off guard when I said that. He looked around and then stared at the stove.

"I think the water is done." He told me as he got up going to the stove.

I watched him fix our hot chocolates. There's something different about him. His hair seems a bit out of place. Len came back and set my mug in front of me. I glanced down at my mug softly blowing it to make it cooler.

"You know, Len, there's something different about you…" I said thoughtfully.

I hope he knows what's different since I don't. Len started to cough and scalded his throat. I flicked my eyes slowly at him.

"W-what do you mean, Rin?" He choked.

"Did you get a haircut?" I said, sighing.

"U-uh. No. I just styled it differently." He shuttered.

It was a bit messier then usual. I shrugged probably nothing, I suppose.

"Oh."

We finished our hot chocolates in silence. Then Len lead me up to my room. I paused before my door. I really didn't want to have another nightmare again, so I turned to face Len.

"H-hey, Len?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He chocked his head to the side, "Yeah?"

"Could I maybe…sleep in your room tonight?" I begged sheepishly.

I watched him frown at me. I hope he doesn't say no. I could feel my tears stinging again.

"Was the nightmare really that bad?"

I sniffed, "Y-yeah….."

He sighed, taking my hand. I'm smiled really little. I bit my lip, I don't like to be by myself.

"Okay. Come on, then."

I really hoped I'm not a bother. We entered his room and I lay down on his bed. He lay down next to me. I turned to face him.

"Am I bothering you?" I asked in a small voice.

I saw him smile and caress my short blonde hair.

"No, not at all."

My eyes started to get heavier and I soon fell asleep. I cuddled against Len.

* * *

**:D Best I could think of. I don't know haha review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Hi!:D Here's the next chappie!

Oh and I don't own Vocaloid!XD

I felt the sun hit my face, and I groggily opened my eyes. I saw Len coming from the bathroom wet from his shower. He was in his pants…only his pants. I blushed at the sight of him and hid my face under the covers. I felt something shake my shoulder.

"Rin, wake up we have to go to school." Len whispered to me in a gentle manner.

I pulled down the covers and rubbed my eyes nodding. I hate school! I wish it were never invented! I got off the bed and wobbled towards the bathroom half asleep. I took a shower and went towards my room to put on my favorite clothes. I put on my white top with a sailors bow-knot thing, my shorts with my belts hanging, and my favorite white bow for my hair. I clipped on my clips with slipped on my shoes, arm warmers and leg warmers. I I grabbed my backpack and put on Len's hoodie. It's so warm!

I walked out of my room and headed towards the kitchen. I smelled sushi with yumi sauce! I ran towards the kitchen seeing Len making breakfast. He was always the better cook; I can't even make anything that doesn't burn.

"About time slow poke." Len teased.

"Sorry, I am a girl after all."

"Are you about that?" Len joked.

I pouted and poked him hard as I could.

"For your information I have the strength of a hamster!"

"Really?"

He pokes me back and I yelped, rubbing my arm. He chuckled. I felt color reaching my face.

"Strength of hamster? Your so silly Renny."

He ruffled my hair in a childish manner. I pouted. No fair! Just cause he's older!

"Come on don't pout. It's time to eat."

He settled the table and we begin to eat the yummy sushi! After we finish we started heading out to school. I enjoy walking with Len even though we're always quiet with each other. It peaceful.

"RIIIIIIIIIINNY-CHAN! LENNY-KUN! WAIT UP!"

I turned to Teto running towards us with smiling and dragging Akatio-kun. Teto has been my friend since third grade. Akatio-kun is one of Teto's older brothers, her other one is Ted-kun. I beamed at her as she caught up to us.

"What a lovely morning!" Teto exclaim cheerfully.

"No it is _not," _hissed Akatio-kun.

"No one asked you!" Teto hissed back.

"Wow, a lot of sibling love there." Len commented.

I giggled and nodded to his commet. Teto glanced at Len then at Akaito and scoffed.

"Please he's just mad cause I ruined his w-"

"Can't you keep your mouth shut Teto?"

"Yes onee-chan!"

Teto whispered in my ear saying she'll tell me later what happened when she woke him up. I giggled as he glared at her. We entered the school chatting up a storm until Len's girlfriend came up.

"Len-kunnn! Remember you said you'll walk me to my class!" said the green haired girl.

"Oh…right..um I'll see you guys later."

We watched Len walk with the green haired girl. Akaito scoffed.

"How could he stand Gumi? Her voice is so annoying."

"All fair in love and war my dear brother." Teto said dramatically.

I giggled and nodded. Gumi's voice was a bit-okay it's high pitchy. It's weird how she's always wearing goggles even though she doesn't have science this year. Maybe it's how I always wear my bow and she wears her goggles. Who knows…I felt something hit my forehead.

"Earth to Rinny-chan. Come in Rinny-chan!" Teto shouted.

I poked her to make her stop.

"I'm here Teto. Sorry I zoned out."

"It's fine! Come on let's go to homeroom."

I turned to see if Akatio-kun was with us but he was nowhere to be found. Hm, maybe he went with his friends. Teto dragged me our lockers, in which we had right next to each other. I stuffed a few of my books in there and closed it. I leaned against my locker while waiting for Teto.

"Don't you notice something is different about Len-kun?"

I looked at her confused. Sure, he's been coming home late at night ever since Mommy and Daddy went on their business trip, but other then that nothing. Though Teto has always interested people auras and other freaky stuff.

"No why?"

"Well there's something different about him, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Maybe it's his hair, it has been a little messier then usual." I stated.

"Maybe…" Teto started but stopped, "never mind."

"Okay…"

We walked in silence to Kiyoteru-sensei math class. As soon as we entered we sat next to each other near the window. The bell rung and Kiyoteru-sensei came into the classroom.

"Ok class silence!"

Everyone quieted down and prepared for our lesson.

"Ok class, today we have a pop quiz!"

The class groaned; I hate math I wish it were never made! I mean why can't we just use rocks for money! I got handed my test from Piko-kun, I smiled at him and he blushed. I glanced at my test Gah! I don't know the answer to this question!

X2-2x-99

If only I had studied! If only I paid attention, now Kiyoteru-sensei is getting revenge by having me fail yet again! I'm such a failer, I'll never-

"Pencils down!"

-finish? Oh no I didn't finish! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Oh no if I fail again Mommy and Daddy will ground me when they find out! Ahh~!

"RIN!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head at Teto.

"Yeah?"

"Quit panicking the test isn't even going into our grades!"

"Oh…"

"Yes now come on it's time for history!"

"Noooo!"

"Yesssss. Now come on! The faster we get there the faster lunch will come so I can have my beautiful wonderful French bread!"

I swear I could see little sparkles glittering in her eyes as she said French bread. As we entered into the classroom I saw Len sitting and talking to his friends Dell and Mikuo. Teto pulled me where they were and said hello to them. I smiled.

"Hi Dell-kun. Hi Mikuo-kun."

"Ahh, Len your sister is so polite. It's so cute." Mikuo teased him.

I blushed, Mikuo is always saying comments to every girl he sees. Unfortunately, he's always getting turned down. It's a shame he is good looking.

"Shut your mouth Mikuo. She's my sister that means no touchy."

Mikuo pouted and Dell snickered.

"Why not? You can't keep her for yourself Len! Your mean and selfish."

Len gave him a look, "So what? She's only going to our dad's princess and mine. No one else."

He gave me a wink, I giggled. Teto poked her head closer to the guys.

"Noooo, she's not yours! She's my Rinny-kins! So you shall not touch her."

"Then could I touch you?" Mikuo smirked.

"MR. HASUNE! NO INAPPORATE LANGUAGE IN MY CLASS!" Megurine-sensei shouted.

"Sorry…"

"Ok class time to get out your books and let's begin shall we?"

Ok! I shall end there X) hehe please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! :) I hope you all are doing well! Hal Lidner I forgive you and I wasn't mad or anything just upset, but I feel better now. Thanks for your apologize. This chap is for you! ^v^**

* * *

As soon as the bell rang I quickly scan the hallway looking for Len. I saw him exit Prima-sensei. I needed him to take Teto and me shopping for the dance! I ran towards him.

"Leeennnn-oniiiiii-saaannn!" I yelled.

He turned around taking one step back ready for my embrace. I hugged him and smiled cutely-or what I think looked cutely.

"I missed you~!"

I watched him smirk and me, "What is it? Did someone threaten you?"

I gasped dramatically I put my hand over my heart.

"Len! I'm insulted! How dare you think that I'm being affectionate just because-I want you to go shoppingwithmeandTetoplease?"

I smiled and squeezed tighter. He turned a little pale with his eyes all-wide.

"W-what? Why?" he asked me.

Well that wasn't the answer I was hoping for. When we asked Akaito he just said he had a sport prac-hey wait a minute! He's not in any sports!

"W-well, because Teto really wants Ted to go, but he'll only go if there's another boy , so she asked me to bring you. Plleeeaaaseee, Len-onii-san? Pretty please with an orange on top? The dance is next weekend, we neeeeed dresses!" I explained as I did the puppy-dog eyes.

I watched him search my face, thinking. He sighed. Yay! I won!

"Fine…"

My smile got bigger.

"Just don't make me wear any dresses this time!" He threatens.

I squealed and glomped him again. I love him! I jumped up and down expressing my happiness.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll never ask for anything ever again!"

He started to smirk at me; oh no there's a catch!

"Yeah, right. I've heard that before."

He started to push me slightly away from his 'personal space'. After a quick stop at home for money we were at the mall. I started to search the crowd. I wonder where she is! I started up my old habit of tapping my foot. I finally founded Teto and glomped her. She started to hug me back.

"Finally! I was looking _all_ over for you!" Teto smiled.

"We just got here and I was looking for you!"

I glanced over at Ted-kun and Len talking. I wonder what their saying. Teto grabbed Ted's arm.

"Come on! Let's go, go, go!" Teto pushed.

We looked all over the store and haven't found the perfect dress! Every single dress wasn't fit for me because I don't have a big chest. I'm only an A cup like a 10 year old! I came out in a white dress pouting.

Len groaned, "Ugh! What's wrong with this one?"

My pout deepen, "Can't you tell? I totally don't fill out this dress…" I cut myself off. That's right he's a boy.

"Up top." I started to feel tears tickle my eyes as I poked the chest of the dress.

I glanced up at Len seeing him study the dress then my face.

"This sucks! I have the body of a ten-year-old! No wonder I don't have a date!" I yelled.

I felt tears pushing to come out. I heard Len sigh and hugged me. I looked up at him.

"It's okay, Rin. You're beautiful."

I felt my blood rush and butterflies hit my stomach. But then something hit me. 2 things. 1- Len called me his and Daddy's princess to Mikuo-kun and 2- he's my brother. I glanced back up at him.

"Do you really mean that, Len? Or are you just saying it because you're my brother."

He smiled at me, "I mean it."

I smiled back; before I could answer, a squeal came from Teto's dressing room.

"Eeek! It's perfect!"

She came rushing out, wearing a strapless black dress that came down a little below her knees. Ted nodded his approval, happy that Teto had finally found something she liked. Besides, it brings out her hair more. She looked at me.

"Rin? Have you found a dress yet?" asked Teto sweetly.

I shook my head sadly. Len grabbed my hand dragged me away a little.

"Come on, Rin. We'll find you something to wear."

I watched Len pick up a free dresses at a time. I hoped there my size. I went into the dressing room trying on a few dresses then I found it.

"Oh. My. Roadroller."

I found my perfect dress. It was red, and was a bit shorter than Teto's. It had a somewhat low back, but straps laced in an intricate design along it, finally tying around her neck. It fit me perfectly.

"What's wrong with this one?" Len asked outside the dressing door.

I threw opened the door glomping Len.

"It's perfect, Len! How did you know?"

Len blinked confused, but surprised.

"Ummm…lucky?"

I stepped back to let him see the dress. He looked me up and down, nodding.

"Ohhh, Rin! It's, like, totally gorgeous! I'm jealous!" Teto cooed as she jumped up and down clapping.

I tilted my head to the side at Len, "Well? What do you think, Len?"

"It's perfect." He said dazed.

"I even have a red hair bow that will match perfectly!" I realized happily.

I saw Len whisper to Ted. Teto shook my arm I glanced at her.

"Now we just need to find the perfect shoes!" Teto yelled.

I noticed Len and Ted faceplam. Haha, servers them right.

* * *

**There! Finally got it in! Woooo!:D review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya!:D TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAP.! ENJOY!:D

"Teto just choose already!" Ted-kun complains.

Teto is the kind of girl who takes forever choosing. I looked over the shoes gold heels or flats…hmm maybe gold or black flats? I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned and Len was smiling big.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked raising an eyebrow at his cheesy smile.

"I may have found the perfect shoes for your lovely dress."

I gasped and looked around. Where is it? I wanna see them!

"Lemme see!"

"Only if you beg for it Rinny-chan." He smirked.

I glared at the nickname he called me. I really don't like it when people call me by that. He held the box a bit over me. I jumped for it, but he moved it out of my reach. I glared at him.

"Beg Rinny beg!" He taunted.

"Let me see_ Lenny!_" I shot at him.

"If only you say Len is the best and I will love him forever."

"Hmm…" I was about to say it until, Ted grabbed the box from Len.

"Be nice." He handed me the shoes and I stuck my tongue at Len.

He puffed his cheeks giving Ted a dirty look. I opened the box and saw the red shoes. Aw, their so pretty and perfect. I love them!

"Now Rin all you have to do is put them on then click them 3 times and say no place is like Len's arms." Len joked.

I tilted my head at him and blinked. I kept my blush down, hoping he wouldn't see it.

"Which Len? There are few boys in the world name Len."

I started to head to the casher person. The shoes cost 7000 yen. Not bad, expensive but not so bad. I handed the casher boy the money. After I bought the shoes I saw Len talking to some teal haired girl. Must be Mikuo's sister or cousin. I headed over to where Teto and Ted were. Teto was glaring at a gold pair of shoes.

"What's wrong Teto?" I asked her.

"These shoes were perfect, but they don't have my size!"

Ted gave me a 'help' look. I looked around and saw a silver pair. I picked them off the display and went to a worker. I asked her for Teto size and she handed me them. I went back to Teto was nearly choking Ted while Len was trying to get her off.

"Teto…"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Tetp yelled at Ted.

"He didn't mean it Teto…" Len told her.

"Teto!" I yelled.

She turned and looked at me then let go of Ted smiling. Ted gasped for air and Len helped him up. I know Teto for being a red head she has a bit of a temper. I handed the box and she tore it opened. She started to squeal happily. I smiled in success! Ted and Len looked at happy Teto with shocked expressions. Len shook his head while Ted sighed. Heh, I guess I save the day!

"I'm hungry!" Teto announced.

Ted's eyes widen and he smiled as if he was a salve.

"Where do you girls want to eat?" Ted asked in a panic.

"Anywhere."

Teto payed for her shoes and smiled.

"Let's go to the Vocalic Café!" Teto suggested.

"Ok!"

Ted started to lead the way. I heard him mumble to Len as he passed him, "How the _hell_ did Akaito get out of this?" I giggled and walked by Len. Len gave me a smile and slid his arm over my shoulders. I felt small butterflies flutter through my tummy. I started to blush. We came across the café and entered it.

We sat down by a window. I ordered an orange smoothie while Len ordered a banana smoothie, Teto a strawberry and Ted a vanilla one. As we sipped our drinks, Neru came by us. She blinked her eyes a lot at Len. Is something wrong with them?

"Hi Lenny-kun…and others."

"Hi…" Teto and I said.

Ted nodded, rolling his eyes. I glanced back at Len. He had an annoyed look on his face. I wonder what's wrong. I nudged him and he jumped out of his thought.

"Oh hi Neru…"

"So, Len are you going to-"

"Neru I'm busy, I'll to you later. Ok? Bye." Len in a calm voice.

"Um..ok…bye~? I'll call you later."

Neru walked away confused. I wrinkled my eyebrows also confused. Since when did Len have Neru's phone number? I shared a look with Teto who shrugged. Teto leaned against the tables.

"So Len what was that all about?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing…she's just been bugging me…about…"

He glanced at me by the corner of his eye. I felt my frown go deeper in confusion. He sighed and looked at his smoothie not finishing his sentence. Teto decided to let it go. Knowing Teto, she'll try again later. She always treats other people besides her family and I like a new stranger, she's meeting. We finished our smoothies and headed out of the café.

Teto grabbed my arm, excitedly.

"Rinny! We got jewelry!"

I heard Ted and Len groan, from behind us. I giggled as Teto dragged me to a jewelry store. I glanced at all the beautiful diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. I found a pretty white diamond curvy R and ruby earring studs. I paid for them and held them with my dress and shoe bag. I felt arms go around my waist and a chin on my shoulder. I turned away from looking at my new jewelry. I felt blood rush into my head.

"Rin, can you do me a favor?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can you do the laundry since I came with you shopping; found a dress and shoes just for you?"

I started to blush even more. Doing the laundry will mean touching _Len's_ clothes! His clothes mix with mine! Then the second thing I don't know how to do laundry! I guess I'll have Teto spend the night since she knows how to do it. I hope she doesn't mind.

"Yeah, I will."

"Thank you~" he sung stuffing his face into my neck.

I squirmed blushing, but his grip got tighter.

"Len people are staring." I hissed at him.

"Let them stare."

"Len, I'm serious let go. We're brother and sister, its wrong."

I hesitated when I said that. I felt as if my heart had stopped and broke. I heard him sigh and let go. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We went to Teto and Ted. Teto got a black diamond heart necklace and dangle matching earring along with a silver bracelets.

"Ready?" Teto asked.

I nodded, and Ted smiled big. Probably happy that this 'torture' is over. Len and I said our goodbyes to Teto and Ted then headed home. Len was quiet while we walked home. I wonder what's on his mind.

_I hope I didn't make Rin change to too much. I guess I just have my other story character's attitude stuck in my head…XD review soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO~! Sorry it took so long :3 hehe testing is so mean~! XD Anyways here you go! Enjoy~!**

As soon as we got home Len opened the door for me.

"Ladies first." He grinned.

I walked in the really dark house. I hate it when it's dark, it's so scary! I heard the door close as Len-kun came after me.

"I'll get dinner started while you start the laundry, okay?"

I smack my hand against forehead. I can't believe I forgot about asking Teto to spend the night! I don't know anything about doing the laundry!

"Crap! I meant to invite Teto over so she could do it! I forgot." I whined.

I saw Len-kun frown at me. Well, he is the one who does the cooking, cleaning, and laundry. Heh, I might've mistaken him for a girl!

"RIn…do you even know _how_ to the laundry?" he sighed.

I started to blush, "N-no…"

I looked down at my feet ashamed. How come I never took the time to learn? Must I be so _stupid_? I felt a hand on top of my head and heard another sigh.

"Well, then... I'll show you after dinner."

I winced at the thought of Len-kun teaching me how to do laundry. Just the thought is so weird. How many times do you hear a _boy _doing laundry? I nodded at him as he headed towards the kitchen to make dinner. I walked towards the living room. I turned on the T.V. where Kaito's favorite show was on. I miss him very much. As soon as the girl was about to tackle her friends Len called:

"Rin! Time for dinner!"

I sighed and turned off the T.V. I walked back towards the kitchen. He sounds more like Mommy every day. I smiled at that thought and walked into the kitchen. A big wave of yummy curry and rice filled the room.

"Mmm smells good." I drooled.

We sat down eating in silence. Every taste was exploding of goodness! I took a small peak of Len-kun, he's been quiet ever since we got home from the mall. I watched him slowly put down his fork and sighed.

"Rin…who's Kaito?"

My blood froze, I dropped my fork, and my eyes got wide. H-how did he know? I felt tears pushing up in my eyes. I glared hard at Len.

"Who told you that name?" I hissed.

"Miku mentioned it... Rin, what's wrong? Why is-"

Miku? That _bitch_! I glared long and hard at Len.

"He's no one, okay? _No one_! Quit asking about him!" I yelled.

I stood up quickly that made my chair fall. I ran towards my room and slammed my door shut. I sat on my bed taking out a picture of Kaito and me. It was him holding me up on his shoulder; we were covered in ice cream. Why did you have to leave so soon? I heard a soft knock.

"Rin? Are you okay?"

"Kaito?" I accidently mumbled to myself.

I realized it was Len. I didn't answer him. Doesn't he know that I _want_ to be by _myself_!

"Rin, I'm coming inside. This is your last chance, okay?" Len warned.

I don't care! I could've have done something to help my once Oii-san. I sniff my runny nose.

"Rin, I'm coming in." Len said opening the door.

I wiped around glaring at him the best I could.

"G-go away Len!" I hissed.

"Rin…" he spoke softly.

I saw his eyes widen a bit, but he still came over to me. He carefully put an arm around my shoulder. I jerked it off of me. I didn't want his touch! I want Kaito's! Len tried again; he pulled me closer to him.

"Rin…" he spoke more gently.

He pulled me in a hug. I broke down and wrapped my arms around his waist and dug my face in his chest. I couldn't stop crying. I finally after 10 years, cried of acceptances. It felt like a long time, while I was in Len's arms crying. My tears started to stop and I was trying to keep my nose in control. I had pulled away from Len a little

I choked out, "I-I'm sorry…y-your shirt is s-soaked."

Len grabbed a tissue and handed it to me. I took it and dabbed my eyes.

"Don't worry about that," Len said worried and softly, "I'm sorry. I would have never of brought up that name if I had known your reaction to it. You don't have to tell me about him."

I looked down and picked up my photo I dropped. I have no choice, but to tell him. I took a big breath in and let it go silently.

"I've been hiding this in my closet, because mom and dad don't want you to know him... but I think they might be wrong." I shuttered. "This is my brother, K-Kaito…"

Len blinked in surprised, "You have a brother?"

"I h-had a brother," I wiped a tear from my eye, "You see, Len... he killed himself when I was only three. I... I was the first one to find his body. I was only three, Len! I was in complete denial. He was l-lying there, and he wouldn't w-wake up even if I yelled in his ear... eventually I gave up. W-when mom and dad came home, I was lying next to him w-with his arms around me. When they found out that he was d-dead, they started crying. I... didn't know what was wrong." My voice started to crack. "F-For so long... I couldn't do anything. I couldn't eat or sleep. I-I thought it was my fault, because I was home alone with him... maybe I could have helped. I still... still have nightmares about it."

"It wasn't your fault, Rin." Len comforted.

"Y-Yeah, I know that now," I explained, wiping more tears from my eyes, "But it's still really, really hard. I think that mom and dad didn't want to tell you because... you came home on the one-year anniversary of his death. I think that they were afraid you would get upset, and think you were only a replacement kid."

Len sighed as I slowly bit my lip. He kissed the top of my head. I felt tingly as he did so.

"Get your pajamas on, Rin. You're going to sleep with me tonight." He ordered.

I blinked in surprised. I can't sleep with him! Not after what jut happened! I grabbed a tissue to hide my small blush, covering it by wiping my eyes.

"W-What about the laundry?" I asked.

Len shook his head and answered, "We'll worry about that tomorrow."

With that he walked out to his room. I threw off my clothes and pulled on my blue orange printed shorts with one of Kaito's old shirts. It was blue and white. I kept a few things from Kaito from Mommy and Daddy. I slowly walked towards Len's room.

"Len?" I squeaked, "I'm not really ready to sleep yet."

"Well then, let's watch a movie or something." He suggested.

I nodded and he took my hand leading me to the living room. I saw Len texting someone.

"Hey, who are you texting?" I asked quietly.

He glanced at me as if he's been caught.

"No one…don't worry about it." He said giving me a reliving smile.

My eyebrows came together; it doesn't seem like it….

**:D yaaaaaaaaay I finished woooo!XD :D Review please!:3 I almost cried….while I was writing XD hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heyy, sorry I'm a little late XD! I finally got my laptop all charged up and ready to go! :D Anyways here is the next chapter! Thanks for your patient!**_

Since that one night, everything has been very calm and quiet. Though, Len has been home a lot more since, I wonder why. I don't him to lose all his friends. I feel so selfish…

"Rinny~! Hello! Can you hear me?"

I blinked and turned to Teto-chan who was next to me in lunch.

"Are you excited for tonight?"

"Ah~ um, yes I am, but I don't have a date…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, 'cause your breast are too small." Akaito-san announced as he sat in front of us.

I glared at him and my milk at him. Teto-chan laughed pointed at milk-covered Akaito.

"Oh it's on Blondie!" he threatens.

He was about to throw some type of unknown squishy food from the café. A pale hand grabbed his hand. We all looked up and saw Len glaring at Akaito.

"Don't even think about it."

"Hey your sister started it! She's like an effin' yandere!"he shot back at him.

Teto-chan and I shared a mischievous look. I stuck the tip of my fork in my mouth and did my best puppy-dog face. They both looked up at me as I made a squeak.

I spoke in a little kid's voice, "Oii-chan…he was being very mean~! He called Onii-chan a very bad word~, s-so I-I threw my milk at him…"

I started to tear up.

"What!" Akaito yelled as Len-kun looked down at him glaring.

"I swear she's lying!" He looked at me again, and I flashed him an evil grin.

"L-look!" I went back to my innocent face.

Color brushed against Len's cheeks, than he shook his head and smacked Akaito's red head! Teto-chan laughed even harder.

"Ah~! That was a good one Rinny!" she commented as she ruffled my hair messing up my bow.

I puffed my cheeks in annoyance. Teto covered her nose and shut her eyes quickly.

"Rinny don't do that! It makes you even more kawaii!" she yelled.

I tilt my head.

"Do what…?" I asked.

"Uhh, Rin-chan, you should stop before Teto goes Lesbian on you." Mikuo cut in sitting next to Oii-san.

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shut up…Onii-san make him stop!" I whined pouting.

I watched Len-san advert his eyes biting his lip as his cheeks turn light pink.

"Yeah Onii-san!" Mikuo teased.

"Shut up Mikuo!"

"Onii-san? Something wrong?" I asked.

"Um…nothing just eat your orange."

I smiled and started eating my juicy orange. I peeled it professionally and started eating the slices. I smiled at the juices of the slice burst in my mouth. I was swaging left to right as I ate my lovely orange. When I finished my orange I opened my eyes and saw Teto-chan, Akaito-kun, and Onii-san staring at me.

"What?"

"Len…is ok if I tackle your sister and-" Mikuo said.

"Don't even finish that sentence or I'll bite your head off." Len threatens.

"Yeah Mikuo, wouldn't want a another shouta on your ass." Said a deep voice.

I saw Dell-san come up with a cigarette in his mouth. I always wondered how he got into that filthy habit. Mikuo stuck his tongue at him.

"As if you would know Delly-poo." Mikuo teased with an evil grin.

"Say that again and I'll use your face to mop up your blood."

Mikuo just laughed and ruffled Dell's hair as Dell-san glared at him. I shared another look with Teto-chan.

"We should get going." Teto-chan said pulling me up.

"Bye Mikuo-san, Dell-san, Onii-kun, and Akaito-baka." I said waving.

"Nah, you can call me Mikuo-sama or Master-kun, Rinny-OW! Len! That hurt!" Mikuo yelled.

Teto sweat-dropped and pulled me along towards our lockers. As soon as we got out of ear shot, Teto-chan stopped me.

"Rin…do you notice something wrong with your brother?"

"Um…like what?"

"Like his hair is messier then it was two hours ago, and he a little sweaty most of the time and kind out of breath when he comes up?"

I bit my lip as I thought about that. I guess it's true. I mean it could get-

"You know what Rinny-chan let's just forget about it ok?" she smiled.

I nodded.

"So do you wanna come over so we can go together?"

"Hai!" I answered smiling back.

After our last class, I started to head out to my locker to gather my things so I could go home, go to Teto's and get ready! As soon as I got to my locker I saw Miku-chan. I slowly frown. Keep cool Rin.

"Miku-chan?" I said politely.

Mommy always says if you don't like someone always be nice no matter what.

"Oh hi Rin…um I sort of accidently told Len about Ka-"

"Which isn't _any_ of _your_ business!"

"I know but I thought-"

"Exactly you thought, Miku-san. You don't care what other's think."

I opened my locker and got my books and closed it with Miku hanging there. Don't look back Rin. I sighed as I walked up next to Len-kun.

"What's wrong Rin?" Len asked.

"Ah~, it's nothing. Let's get our clothes and head to Teto's! Is that okay if we get ready there?" I said probably a little more cheerful than it's suppose to be.

"Uh, ok I don't mind."

We got home and head to Teto's house. I went into her room and we started to get ready. I slide on the pretty red dress and red shoes. I smiled at the beauty of it.

"Aww! Rinny-chan you look so kawaii!" Teto-chan shouted.

"Thank you Teto-chan, so do you!"

"Come on I'll curl your hair."

I watched Teto brushed and curl my short blonde hair. I tied the red bow to my head. It was so pretty. Teto straighten her cherry red hair and for once it looked normal. Though, her drills were so much better. We started to walk the stairs.

"Well~! How do we look?" Teto asked while doing a pose.

Akaito and Len turned around than stared at us. And stared…and stared….and stared.

"For once you look like you have boobs Teto." Akaito commented.

"KYA?"

Teto grabbed a vase and threw at him. I watched Len-kun duck away from Akaito-kun so he won't get hurt.

"How do I look Len-onii-san?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Beautiful…Rin-chan…beautiful."

I smiled big. I'm so excitied. Ted-kun entered the room and caught another vase Teto-chan tried to throw at Akaito while yelling 'Baka'.

"YOU BAKA!"

"Teto…how about we go to the party already? Y-you can look at that guy you have a crush on?" Akaito yelled in a panick.

"Come on Rinny-chan!"

Then she grabbed me happily and skipped while dragging. I glanced at Len and Akaito walking behind us. The good thing about Teto's house it's only a couple houses away from the school. We entered the room and it was beautifully decorated. I didn't even recognize the gym at all. I turned around and saw Akaito and Len walking somewhere off. I followed Teto to the table of food.

"Isn't this pretty?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, yes it is." Teto giggled.

I started to giggle with her. After we started to dance a while than a slow song came on. I recognize this song! Kaito used to sing it to me all the time…it was our song. I softly smiled sadly.

"Akaito?" Teto asked interpreting my thoughts.

"Um, Rin would you like to dance?"

I glanced at me straight in the eye. In the corner of my eye I saw Teto's mouth drop open.

"I-um-bu-sure." I stuttered.

I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. We began to dance. I saw Teto pull Piko-kun to dance. Poor boy. Teto purposely danced right by me.

"I'm gonna look for Len-kun ok? Since your dancing with my brother I'll dance with yours!"

I giggled as Teto evilly laughed and raced off to find him.

"I feel sorry for Len already." Akaito told me.

I giggled again, "Yeah, but you gotta love her."

"Unfortunately."

"Speaking of Len-kun where did he go?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth."

"Ah~, I see…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just that _he_ used to sing this song to me all the time when I was little."

"You miss him don't you?"

"A lot."

"Things will get better. It can't rain forever."

I smiled at Akaito; he's really a good friend if you look past all the rudeness and pranks. I guess you could call him playful. We finished the dance to my favorite song.

**_Hehe thank you for reading! Sorry, I thought this was going to be a long chapter...but it turned out a little over 1,000 because I didn't want to ruin BigMouth12349's big ol' surprise! So Stay Tune!:D_**


End file.
